Bleach
If you're looking for the album by Nirvana, congrats on your taste, but this is not the wiki for you. Try here instead. Bleach is a manga series written and drawn by Kubo Tite. The anime series is produced by Studio Pierrot. Bleach follows its teenage protagonist, Ichigo Kurosaki, as he becomes a Soul Reaper and battles Hollows, monsters formed from departed souls with regrets and anger. For more information, see ''Bleach'' on Wikipedia. Characters Ichigo Kurosaki Ichigo Kurosaki is the series' primary protagonist. He is a fifteen-year-old with the ability to see and communicate with ghosts. He has bright orange hair and brown eyes. His hair colour is often made fun of and sometimes gets him into fights with people who think it's dyed (in Japan, those who lighten their hair are generally thought to be troublemakers). When his family is attacked by a Hollow, he meets a Soul Reaper (Japanese Shinigami, which means something like "death god") named Rukia Kuchiki, who transfers her powers to him. He then becomes a substitute Soul Reaper and vows to use his powers to protect people from Hollows. Ichigo is portrayed as a grouchy, surly teenager who tends to keep to himself and his small group of friends. Despite his demeanor, he is very caring for those close to him, particularly his two younger sisters. He carries a lot of guilt because he initially believes that, when he was a child, he caused his mother's death. It is later revealed that a Hollow named Grand Fisher was the cause of his mother's death; Fisher was attracted to Ichigo's spirit energy, but decided to eat his mother instead because he liked eating women. Because of this, Ichigo vows to use whatever strength he has to protect his family and friends. He is also not as constantly emo and depressed as some fanfiction writers seem to think he is. Initially, Ichigo uses Soul Reaper powers borrowed from Rukia, but later gains his own with the help of Kisuke Urahara. His zanpakutō ("soul-cutting sword") is named Zangetsu, and in its shikai ("initial release") form it is as tall as Ichigo is and has a large cleaver blade. His zanpakutō is in "constant release" and so far in the series he has not been able to seal it. Its bankai ("final release") form is Tensa Zangetsu. In Badfic Ichigo does not tend to attract as many Sues as other characters, but is often an unwilling participant in bad slash. We say unwilling because he is portrayed as one of the least sexual characters in the series and considers protecting his family and friends more important than a love life. Usually, any Mary Sues that are attracted to Ichigo start off as Soul Reapers who are assigned to Karakura Town and join his school. This is a very bad rip-off of the beginning of the series, where Rukia is assigned to the Karakura district, loses her powers, and is forced to live as human for a while. In bad slash, Ichigo is usually the "uke" of the pair, unless he is paired with someone "weaker" than him, usually Uryū Ishida. He is portrayed as being weak and subservient to whomever his partner may be. He is also often portrayed as a nervous virgin who has no idea how sex works, usually by badficcers who seem to forget or else completely ignore that Ichigo is a fifteen-year-old with a doctor for a father. When his sexual partner is an enemy, he is often raped and does not fight back much or at all. This is not only very out of character, but very illogical, because he is one of the strongest characters in the story and is more than capable of defending himself. This is also incredibly improbable on the part of his enemies, because most of them would rather see him dead than have sex with him. Rukia Kuchiki Rukia is a Soul Reaper who meets Ichigo at the beginning of the series, where she tries to defend his family from a Hollow that is attacking them. She is injured in the process, and is forced to lend Ichigo some of her power so he can fight in her stead. (He ends up getting all of it, naturally.) In canon, Rukia is a strong girl with a good ability to lie and act her way out of situations. She is a competent fighter, and is remarked to be strong enough to be a seated officer, though her brother pulls strings to prevent this. When she is awaiting execution, she accepts it and becomes more introspective, recalling the night when her vice-captain was possessed by a Hollow and died on her sword. This is a typical behaviour of people who feel guilt for their actions and accept punishment rather than the type who fight against it. In badfic, she is often portrayed as a bitch who is rude and constantly violent to Ichigo. She is also often portrayed as weak and unable to fight, despite the fact that she has, over the series, fought many opponents and won, and at least some of her losses were to opponents who Ichigo could not defeat. This is an indicator that her level of power is less than Ichigo's; however, she has more experience and knowledge. Orihime Inoue Orihime is a human girl with orange hair, grey eyes, and rather large breasts. She is kind and sweet and has a strange imagination, which frequently leads her to have odd and amusing daydreams. Despite appearing ditzy, she is quite intelligent and performs well in her schoolwork. She is also an enthusiastic (and absolutely horrible) cook, and has been shown to try new creations out on her friends. Orihime is able to sense spiritual pressure and possesses the Shun Shun Rikka, a "fate-defying" power that takes the shape of six fairies who, in their inactive state, form Orihime's trademark blue flower hairclips. In badfic, she gets a lot of bashing from Ichigo/Rukia shippers, as well as people who were angered by her sudden prominence in the Hueco Mundo arc. The latter has even sparked several false accusations of Sueishness. Uryū Ishida Uryū is one of the last of a group of humans called the Quincy, who battle Hollows using weapons made from spirit particles that they gather from around them. Uryū is a very straight-laced and slightly arrogant young man. He initially hates Soul Reapers because they failed to save his grandfather from a Hollow, but later learns that this was on the orders of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. His attitude towards Soul Reapers softens throughout the series, and he becomes Ichigo's rival/friend. In badfic, he is frequently bashed by Ichigo/Rukia shippers for failing to seduce Orihime and get her out of the way of their ship. Yasutora "Chad" Sado Chad is a human teenager of Mexican descent who attends Karakura High School and is a member of Ichigo's class. His nickname is a play on his family name: on first meeting him, Ichigo read his family name off a name tag and mispronounced it. He has dark tan skin, wavy brown hair that he allows to cover one eye or the other, and brown eyes. He is by far the largest human shown in the series in terms of height and musculature, and appears older than he actually is (sixteen years at the start of the series). He is canonically a quiet, pacifistic individual who sometimes comes under fire from others due to his lack of interest in fighting. He is shown to have a soft spot for cute things and is implied to be highly intelligent, ranking eleventh out of the 332 students in his class. Chad is unswervingly loyal to his friends and his courage has been remarked upon by friends and enemies alike. In badfic, Chad is either nonexistent or portrayed as slow and easily tricked or pranked. Ichigo and Karin (Ichigo's sister) appear to be popular targets for Chad romance!fics. Kisuke Urahara Urahara is the ex-captain of one of the divisions of the Gotei Thirteen (Court Guard Squads), specifically Squad 12. He was exiled by the central government of the Soul Society after he was framed for turning Soul Reapers into Hollows. He is, on the outside, a quirky, funny, dorky genius, and overall a happy-go-lucky character, but this mask belies his far more serious personality. He and his friend Tessai currently reside in Karakura Town, posing as shopkeepers, selling odds and ends to the "Muggles" and equipment to passing Soul Reapers and other spiritually aware characters. Almost every shipfic features him with Yoruichi Shihōin, another exiled captain. Yoruichi Shihōin As stated above, Yoruichi is an exiled captain of the Gotei Thirteen. She leads both Squad Two and the Special Forces in her time, but loses the position after helping Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi escape from the Court Guard Squads. She and Urahara are often paired in shipfics. The Gotei Thirteen The Gotei Thirteen, also known as the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, is the name of the organisation of Soul Reapers that protects the human world and Soul Society. It is divided into thirteen squads, all commanded by a captain, who is assisted by a vice captain. The leader of the Gotei Thirteen is the Captain General, who oversees all the squads. In addition to a captain and vice captain, each squad has a number of seated officers with ranks from third seat down to twentieth seat, who command squads of less powerful Soul Reapers. Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. * Agents Cerrin Wyver and Kana Yuuishizu (DMS - Bleach) ** "Flames, Wind and a Struggling Student" ** "The Late Blooming Bellflower" (unfinished) * "Bleach Division," Agents Cassie and Donnie (DMS - Bleach) * "Witches Get Stitches" (crossover with Bayonetta), Agents Backslash and Whitney (DMS - Video Games) with Agents Cupid Carmine and Lapis Lazuli (DIC) Category:Continua Category:Anime and Manga